This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. P2000-206861.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and an information processing device using the semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to an insulated-gate type semiconductor integrated circuit device having an associative memory function and an addition function, and an information processing device using the semiconductor integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Background
A conventional technique related to an associative memory is disclosed in Neil Waste, Kamran Eshraghian: xe2x80x9cPrinciples of CMOS VLSI Designxe2x80x94A System Perspectivexe2x80x9d, Addison Wesley (June 1988), Page 351 (hereinbelow referred to as a xe2x80x9cdocument 1xe2x80x9d).
A conventional technique related to circuitry for high-speed A+B=K judgment processing is disclosed in xe2x80x9cEvaluation of A+B=K Conditions Without Carry Propagationxe2x80x9d, IEEE Trans. on Computers, Vol. 41, No. 11, pp. 1484-1487, November 1992 (hereinbelow referred to as a xe2x80x9cdocument 2xe2x80x9d).
A conventional technique related to circuitry for high-speed addition and address decoding is disclosed in xe2x80x9cAddress Addition and Decoding without Carry Propagationxe2x80x9d, IEICE Trans. (The Journal of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers), Inf. and Syst., Vol. E08-D, No. 1, pp. 98-100, January 1997 (hereinbelow referred to as a xe2x80x9cdocument 3xe2x80x9d).
A conventional technique related to high-speed integrated adder and TLB (Translate Lookaside Buffer) circuit is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 8-212789 (hereinbelow referred to as a xe2x80x9cdocument 4xe2x80x9d).
The document 1 discloses that 1-bit memory portion of content-addressable memory (CAM) having a comparison function can be constructed with 2 P-channel MOS transistors and 7 N-channel MOS transistors. Note that the herein throughout P-channel MOS transistor will be abbreviated to PMOS, and N-channel MOS transistor, NMOS.
Further, the document 1 discloses supplying !DATA (! indicates logical invert, and DATA means comparison data given from the outside) to a BIT terminal of a memory cell and DATA to a !BIT terminal, and, if a mismatch in the comparison of those lines occurs, pulling down a MATCH line, i.e. a xe2x80x9chit linexe2x80x9d, to a low level. Further, plural bit comparison processing using this memory cell, i.e., processing to judge whether n-bit data inputted corresponds with n-bit data stored in the memory, is well known in the art. To perform plural bit comparison, the MATCH line is shared among plural bits.
Further, it is known that a TLB (Translation Lookaside Buffer, i.e., a memory for logical/physical address translation) computer can be constructed by accessing a RAM based on the result on a CAM hit line.
The document 2 discloses that in the case of judgment of equation A+B=K (where K is a fixed value signal, and A and B are input signals) in plural bits, carry propagation time is conventionally required in an adder. However, the carry. propagation can be omitted in the adder by arrangement of logic circuits.
The document 3 discloses that in the case of address decoding on a word line of memory based on the result of addition between a first value and a second value, address decoding processing can be started without carry propagation time by using a circuit called FAC (Fast-Adder-Comparator). Note that, for this purpose, the algorithm in the document 2 is used.
The document 4 discloses that in case of searching a TLB with the result of addition between a first value and a second value, it is judged at a high speed whether or not the result of addition between the first and second values corresponds with a comparison value, by using the FAC. The high-speed processing is attained by reducing a part of carry propagation time in the adder. Note that, for this purpose, the algorithm in the document 2 is used.
The operation to search an associative memory with a value obtained by addition as search data is an example of processing that may be performed in a MOS integrated circuit device. As a typical example, many computers perform processing to search an associative memory, such as a TLB, with a value obtained by adding two data values as an address.
If the technique disclosed in the document 4 is used in a case wherein the address obtained by addition is provided to the associative memory, it is determined whether the value corresponds with a value of comparison object, i.e., a memory value.
One difficulty that arises when the technique of document 4 is used in such a comparison application is that the number of transistors is large and the logic scale of the TLB circuit is large. For example, in a circuit in the document 4 at page 16 and FIG. 9, 1 inverter, 1 two-input AND gate, 1 two-input OR gate and 2 EOR gates are required per 1-bit memory cell of memory requiring association, i.e., per tag memory. In a general CMOS circuit, 1 inverter requires 2 transistors; 1 AND gate, 6 transistors; 1 OR gate, 6 transistors; and 1 EOR gate, 10 transistors. As a result, a total of 34 transistors are required per 1-bit memory cell. This is referred to as result 1.
In addition to the result 1, assuming that the memory bit length requiring 1-entry association is n, an n-input AND gate is required. As the n-input AND gate requires (2n+2) transistors for reasons apparent to those skilled in the art, about 2 transistors are required per 1-bit memory cell. This is referred to as result 2. As the result 1 and the result 2 are added to the 34 transistors, 36 transistors per 1-bit memory cell must be prepared, in addition to the memory circuit transistors.
It is known that a simple memory cell, without search function, can be constructed with 6 transistors, where the memory is a CMOS type SRAM (Static Random Access Memory). The number of transistors for the memory cell, where the technique disclosed in the document 4 is employed, is seven times the number of transistors in this simple SRAM. In the case of LSI, this greatly increases the LSI chip area.
A second difficulty is that n signal lines are required for signals to be inputted into the n-input AND gate, and, thus, a wire channel area for at least (n/2) signal lines is necessary in each of two entry directions of the memory. In the case of LSI, these wire channels also greatly increase the LSI chip area.
A third difficulty is that if a carry signal from a lower bit exists in a bit number of a tag portion in the associative memory, a RAM access word line through which an output from the associative memory is made to the RAM cannot be determined before the result of carry processing is obtained. Accordingly, high speed operation is limited.
As an example of a carry from a lower bit, in a case wherein A[31:0] is added to B[31:0], and it is determined whether a bit [31:12] resultant from the addition is equal to [31:12] in the associative memory, and a bit 11:0 is a lower bit, and a carry to a higher bit from this lower bit may result from the addition between A[11:0] and B[11:0].
A temporary added result A[31:12]+B[31:12], wherein attention is paid only to the bit 31:12, may be incremented (+1 to the bit 12 in this case) by the carry from the lower bit. In the document 4, as the output from the associative memory depends on the result of any carry from the lower bit, a RAM access word line through which the output from the associative memory is made to the RAM cannot be determined before the result of processing on the carry from lower bit is obtained. For this reason, the operation cannot be performed at a high speed.
Therefore, the need exists for a semiconductor integrated circuit device wherein, in a case of searching a TLB with the result of addition between a first value and a second value, it is determined at a high speed whether or not the result of addition corresponds with plural memory values, and the number of transistors and the need for large wire channels is correspondingly reduced.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor integrated circuit device wherein, in the case of searching a TLB with the result of addition between a first value and a second value, it is determined at a high speed whether or not the result of addition corresponds with plural memory values, and to provide an information processing device using this semiconductor integrated circuit device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor integrated circuit device having a construction to prevent an increase in the number of transistors needed in the case of searching a TLB with the result of addition between a first value and a second value, and to provide an information processing device using this semiconductor integrated circuit device.
Another object of the present invention is, in the case of searching a TLB with the result of addition between a first value and a second value, to determine at a high speed whether or not the result of addition corresponds with plural memory values, and, in the use of a conventionally-known method, to prevent increase in a wire channel area running along a memory entry direction.
Another object of the present invention is, in the case of searching a TLB with the result of addition between a first value and a second value, to determine at a high speed whether or not the result of addition corresponds with plural memory values, and, in the use of a conventionally-known method, to achieve a high speed operation that cannot be achieved, due to the fact that a RAM access word line through which an output to the RAM is made from the associative memory cannot be determined before the result of processing on a carry from a lower bit is obtained.
According to the present invention, to solve the above-described first and second difficulties, a wired AND or wired OR is provided for a common hit signal line covering plural bits on the entry, and the wired AND/OR signal is used to form a hit signal indicative of conformity/unconformity. Since the memory has a wired AND or wired OR, it can be regarded as a type of CAM (Content Addressable Memory).
Through the use this method, the minimum number of necessary transistors, in addition to the memory transistors, is 6. In one embodiment, in combination with a CMOS type memory cell constructed with 6 transistors, the memory cell can be realized with 12 transistors, including those of the memory cell and a comparator. Thus, the increase in the number of transistors used for conventionally-known methods can be prevented.
Further, as a wired AND or wired OR is used, the increase in wire channel area along the memory entry direction, which frequently occurs with the use of conventionally-known methods, can be suppressed. In the circuit as shown, a wire channel area necessary in the memory entry direction can be realized by the addition of 3 lines in comparison with a simple SRAM. Therefore, the wire channel area can be reduced versus the conventional connected minimum wire channel area for (n/2) lines.
Accordingly, the system of the present invention can be efficiently integrated in one semiconductor area or substrate. This is particularly applicable in a large-scale integration of an information processing device, such as a microprocessor.
For example, the semiconductor integrated circuit device according to one aspect of the present invention includes adjacent first and second memory cells provided on a surface of one semiconductor region, such as a substrate, and a hit line shared between both memory cells, wherein each memory cell has a static memory cell portion and a hit line voltage generating portion that determines a voltage of the hit line. The hit line voltage generating portion of the first memory cell is controlled by an output from the static memory cell portion of the second memory cell and an output from the static memory cell portion of the first memory cell. A large number of these memory cells, which operate in the same manner, are preferably arranged in matrix.
Additionally, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, in order to solve the above-described third difficulty in a semiconductor associative memory integrated circuit device, outputs from a first hit line group, corresponding to a case wherein a carry from a lower bit is 0 as a result of the addition between a value of the first signal line and that of the second signal line, and a second hit line group corresponding to a case wherein a carry from the lower bit is 1 as a result of addition between the value of the first signal line and that of the second signal line, are outputted from the semiconductor associative memory integrated circuit device to a second memory, such as a RAM. In the second memory, first data is read in accordance with the first hit line group, second data is read in accordance with the second hit line group, and one of the first data or the second data is selected in accordance with the results of the carry from the lower bit.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.